Changying and The Doctor
by Splendiferous Whovian
Summary: The Ponds are gone and the second Clara Oswald has died, and while the Doctor is chasing Silurian he just might have found a new companion. One shot.


"Just come with me and I will return you to your people." The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at a rough Silurian.

"No!" The Silurian shouted. "I will punish these apes for sending me into exile!" The Silurian's tongue lashed out and knocked the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from his hand. "You will be the first to die." Before she was able to pull the trigger, something flew into the gun sending sparks flying.

The Doctor strained to see what had hit her. A . . . . Knitting needle? A small short Chinese lady runs up and hit her on the back of the neck. The Silurian immediately slumped to the ground, unconscious. She walked up to the Doctor and brushed his suit as if it were dirty.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Um, no. I'm fine." He said staring at the queer old lady. "What's your name?"

"Changying." She replied. "Changying Fenfang. And you?"

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor." He answered. "How long have you done," He paused. "Kung foo knitting?"

"Since little girl."Changying picked up the Doctor's screwdriver and handed it to him.

"Ok. Yeah. Thanks." He took his screwdriver and stuck it in his pocket. "I guess I better get her back to the Jurassic time." He picked the Silurian up in his arms. "Thanks again." The Doctor walked to the TARDIS. He gingerly laid her on the seat.

"Alrighty." He rubbed his hands together. "Now to get back to-" There was a knock at the door. Confused, he opened the door and looked down. Changying. "What are you doing here?"

"My knitting needle." She said. "You have it."

"Your knitting needle?!" The Doctor shouted. "Ok." He ran back in and grabbed the needle out of the gun.

"Here you go, your knitting needle. I once knitted with Teddy Roosevelt's wife. Lovely lady and a wonderful knitter." He dashed back to the door, but Changying wasn't there. "Changying?"

"Oh my gosh." The Doctor turned around to find Changying staring in awe at the TARDIS.

"The inside is bigger than the outside?" She said.

"Yes." The Doctor said. "And it is very very complicated. Now here's your knitting needle, bye." He stuck the needle in her hair and escorted her out the door. There was another knock. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "What is it now Changying?"

"What do you do in there? How do you get the green demon back?"

The Doctor got eye to eye with her. Then said so much science that you would have to have a dictionary to understand what he was talking about, but even if you did you still wouldn't understand it. "Got it?"

She nodded.

"Now, this will be goodbye. Goodbye!" And for the third time three minutes he closed the door. He started for the console once more, but a knock at the door stopped him.

"Are serious?!" The Doctor stormed over to the door. "What is it this-"

He stopped seeing it wasn't Changying but a little girl.

"Would you like a cookie?" She held out a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"No thank you. I'm just passing through the neighborhood." The Doctor replied.

"Did you catch the monster?" She asked.

"What monster?"

"The monster that's hiding behind your box?"

The Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS and ran around it. But there was no monster. "What do you mean a mon-" The Doctor stopped because the girl had ran away. "Fine be that way." Frustrated he stormed back in. When he finally made it to the console, he flipped the switches and hit the bell and buttons. The TARDIS shook violently. The Doctor gripped the railing. Then everything was still. "Alrighty. Time to get you back." He picked the Sulrian up and set her outside the door. "You should be good here." He ran back in and started running around and talking nonsense to himself.

The Doctor heard a soft rustle noise behind him. "Hello?" The Doctor called. "Is anyone there?" He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. "I'm warning you, I'm the oncoming storm, the destroyer of worlds, the mad man with the blue box, I am not a force to be reckoned with, believe me. Just ask the Daleks and-" The Doctor stopped when he saw who it was. "Are you serious Changying?! How many times do I have to tell you to beat it till you actually beat it?" He walked over and helped her up. "I bet that little girl was all a part of you scheme to get in my TARDIS. I told you not to come in here."

"No." She said.

"What?"

"You did not say that. You just said bye."

"Yes I did. And you, for one, are brilliant." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Now to get you back to China."

"Back? We are there aren't we?"

"Actually no, we moved."

"Show me." Changying ordered. The two of them walked to the door and stared at the beautiful forest.

"This is what I do in the box." The doctor said. "I travel, across time and space. Looking at the wonders of the universe. Lending a helping hand where ever I can."

"Can I come?" Changying asked.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Why not?" He shut the doors. "Come Changying! Let's go back to China and get your stuff. Hold on!" He pulled a lever and as smoothly as possible the TARDIS landed back in China.

* * *

"There. You're all packed and ready to go." The Doctor set two bags of yarn down by a wooden rocking chair. This, so far, has been the most . . . . Queer companion yet. Instead of packing clothes and necessities, Changying packed knitting materials and her rocking chair. Most queer indeed. Changying got settled down in her chair while the Doctor rambled about all the places they could go.

"But what I think we should go to Latrivoria. It has the sweetest lemonade in the history of ever. AND trees that are literally upside down."

"Sounds wonderful." Changying said smiling. She began to knit and the Doctor ran around. In a matter of minutes they arrived.

"Alright, let me make sure the natives aren't around. They can get rather friendly. Well, actually quite the opposite of friendly. More like fierce and . . . hungry." He opened the door. An arrow came whizzing by. He slammed the door shut just in the nick of time. "Ok. Just stay here and I'll be back soon enough."

Though the Doctor made it sound like he would be back soon, he was gone for a couple of hours. Changying didn't mind too much though. She was happy just knitting. At last, when three hours had ticked by, the Doctor finally came barging in.

"I GOT IT!" He yelled happily holding up a glass of purple lemonade. "Took me a little bit but I got it!" He shoved the glass into Changying's hand. She sipped on it lightly. "Now! Off we go to a more peaceful place where you can see the forest for the trees." He stopped dead in his tracks. "That's good. I need to write that down." He pulled a leaver and the TARDIS shook. Both Changying and The Doctor fell down.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor helped her up once again. He scanned her with his sonic screwdriver. "No broken bones, and no. . . . ." He voice trailed off. The Doctor gave Changying a concerned look. "Changying, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine." She said brushing her clothes off.

"Don't lie to me." He said. "Please don't. How long?"

"Three weeks." She replied. "If lucky."

"I can take you to the future." The Doctor said getting upset. "There is a-"

"No." She said sternly. "Too late. Too bad."

The Doctor looked into her big brown eyes sorrowfully. "Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?"

She smiled. "You can show me the forest for the trees."

Sadly, the Doctor smiled and made his way to the door.

"Doctor, wait!" Changying ran back to her chair and pulled out a TARDIS blue sweater. There were several small white stars and in the middle was a snowflake like design. There was even a bow tie stitched in at the top. She jerked it over his head (which is easer read than done because of his height and her shortness). She stood back and admired her work. "Looks good."

"Ok." The Doctor, like a gentleman, grabbed her hand and took her outside.

For the next two weeks they traveled. And knitted. They went to so many places and did so many things. And of course, the Doctor got several new sweaters from his Chinese friend. But as the third week of their traveling came to a close Changying died of cancer. Since she had no family, she was buried in the plains of Latrivoria.

Thus concludes the tail of Changying and the Doctor.

* * *

**I hope this didn't depress you too much. Please leave a review and tell me if it did.**


End file.
